A World No Longer Safe
by Midnite Solistace
Summary: ROMY: Shortly after Gambit's return from Antarctica, Professor Xavier is killed. The Mutant Registration Act is passed, among other anti-mutant laws. In a world where it's illegal to be a mutant Remy and Rogue must find a way to survive. Please Review
1. A New World

**Disclaimer:** Marvel Comics and Stan Lee own the X-Men.

Welcome, I've posted this story earlier than planned, as I am one of the privileged people to have seen the opening episodes of Wolverine And The X-Men, and without giving much away, I saw it and went "how very similar to my new story that hasn't been published yet..." I wanted to get my story rolling before I'm accused of copying their idea. And for those incredibly nit-picky people, yes I have borrowed the name MRD, although my MRD are going to be a lot more sinister than anything you'll see on television. Thanks, oh and please review. :-)

**Setting:** This is set with the team roster of the 90's cartoon, (of course) and is set just after Gambit's return from Antarctica in the comics.

* * *

**A New World**

The X-Men sat around the desk in the war room arguing amongst themselves. This is where they had been for the past 24 hours. Time was short and decisions had to be made. Their mentor and leader; Professor Charles Xavier had been assassinated by human rights terrorists. Magneto had been captured, and would most likely be shot in the coming days. A bill for mutant registration was about to be passed through legislation.

No-one spoke as the latest news report hit the airwaves. "And with the Mutant Registration Act just around the corner, the introduction of a new military department; the Mutant Response Division, has mutant campaigners in an uproar. This new division will be purely assigned to arresting wayward mutants, but with the mutant population uprising there's no telling how successful the MRD will be in the coming weeks. For WJVK this is Trish Tilby."

Anti-mutant lobbyists were trying to convince the government that all mutants were criminals, and any mutant that did not voluntarily hand themselves over to be assessed for the risk they pose to society, would be locked up and probably killed. Senator Kelly addressed the nation in the most recent push for the bill, stating that if a mutant was to fully co-operate with the MRD for assessment they would be released unharmed, or if they wanted could accept jobs working with the MRD to apprehend other mutants, with full immunity to prosecution.

Now, Cyclops, Wolverine, Storm, Jean Grey, Beast, Gambit, Rogue and Jubilee had to make plans for what lay ahead of them.

"I understand you want to fight this Logan, but it means fighting an entire world here." Scott Summers told him.

"So what?" He replied, "We lie down and be arrested, just for breathing? We all saw what they did to Charles, what they will do to Magneto. They say we come quietly and no harm will come to us? That's bull. We'll all be shot, one by one like animals." He growled.

"Everyone knows who we are." Jean said. "Right now the Friends Of Humanity are waiting at the gates. As soon as this law is passed, they'll smash down the gates and come for us."

The X-Men were divided. Some wanted to run, some wanted to fight, and others just wanted to protect those closest to them.

"Each of us will have to make our own decisions." Hank said. "If the bill is successful tomorrow, we may never see each other again."

"Whoever wants to run, good luck to you." Wolverine said. "But those who are going to stay and fight, we'll fight together. Who's with me?"

"Gambit is mon ami, Gambit ain't ashamed of who he is." He turned his head to his side to look at Rogue who was in the chair beside him. He had been grasping her hand for a while now. She had barely said a word for hours. "You'll fight with me, won't you Chère?"

All she could do was shake her head, tears falling from her eyes. "I'm sorry Gambit, but I have to run, blend in, start over. I can't fight with you this time."

It had been almost two months since Remy had returned from his trial in Antarctica. Their relationship since his return had been frosty at best, but all of the hurt and anguish had been pushed aside when Professor Xavier was taken from them and their survival was threatened. In Antarctica, he and Rogue had shared their love for each other in the most intimate of ways while they had one night with her powers negated. Now she was carrying his child, but hadn't told anybody. She stood up and walked out into the hallway with a nervous Gambit close behind.

"Rogue what is it?" He asked concerned.

"First of all, I don't expect you to support me on this, I know you've never wanted children 'cause of your own upbringing, but our night in Antarctica; Remy I'm pregnant."

Gambit's face was colder than Colossus's hard steel. "But how, we were so careful."

"We were not, it's not as though you came prepared with anything in your back pocket when you were packing for Antarctica." She sighed. "Look, you can do what you want, but I can't risk harming this baby. I'm scared of what they'll do, if they take me, and find out I'm carrying a mutant child." She wiped the tears from her eyes.

His face changed and said everything. Gambit was going to be a father, in a world that was no longer safe. "Before they take you Chère, they'll have to kill Gambit first. I won't let anything happen to you or our baby I swear it." He pulled her to his chest and held her tight as she clung to him with tears still flowing.

No-one slept that night, they sat, and waited for what they knew would come to pass. When the Mutant Registration Bill was passed the next morning, the X-Men said their good-byes. It was every man for themselves. Wolverine, Jubilee, Cyclops and Jean were planning to fight, and defend their home. Beast didn't really have much of a choice, he couldn't run away and start a new life in hiding; it was obvious he was a mutant. He would fight because he had to. Storm, was still un-decided right up until the last minute, but in her heart she knew she could not stand by and do nothing. The group hugged Rogue and Gambit, after hearing their decision, she told them she was pregnant and had to go into hiding for the baby's sake.

"You take care of her Cajun, get her out safely." Logan told him with a gruff pat on the back.

The Friends Of Humanity were at the gates to the Xavier Institute along with the MRD the minute the Bill was given the green light. The building shook with the force of an explosion.

"It begins." Cyclops said. "You better get a move on you two, before it's too late." He told them.


	2. Leap Of Faith

AN: Hi everyone, sorry about the slowness of my update, my muse has been taking a break. She's back now :P

Read and Review as usual (thanks to everyone that always reviews - makes my day) but more importantly please enjoy :D

**

* * *

Leap Of Faith**

Gambit and Rogue stood huddled under a crumbling archway in the Institute's foyer, trying to remain out of sight. Storm flew down to them from outside; she had risked a lot scouting the war-torn grounds for them. "I wouldn't advise trying to leave this way my friends. You won't get past the gates and if you wait here much longer you'll get pulled into the fighting."

Gambit grimaced as he heard a scream, which sounded like it was from Jubilee. He felt so helpless. He didn't want to turn his back on his friends who needed him. Then he looked at Rogue, his guilt would take a backseat. The woman he loved needed him, and that was all he needed to remember.

"Ro' come with us." She said to Storm. "I know you don't want to fight out there." Rogue said.

"If only I could my friend." She replied. "But I'm needed here. I do wish there was a more diplomatic solution to this war."

"War." Remy said in disgust. "Who would have thought the Professor's dream would come to this?"

Another explosion shook the ground they stood on. "You must go now!" Storm told them, but not before hugging her friends for what could be the last time. "I'm sure we shall meet again."

"Until then." Remy nodded.

Storm then used her powers to create a magnificent fog to cloud over the enemy's vision and flew back into the fighting. Rogue and Gambit ran through the halls of their broken home at a great pace. They made their way down to the Blackbird Hangar, with the thought of escaping down the cliff-side and into the river.

They stopped in their tracks as a group of men from the MRD came up behind them and cocked their guns at the two mutants. "Freeze! Put your hands where I can see 'em." The head officer told them.

Rogue put her arms up and glanced over at Remy. He was being stubborn and stood with his arms folded.

"Turn around slowly." He told them, Rogue complied, unsure of what Gambit was playing at.

When they were both facing the officers, the leader pointed his gun at the Cajun. "You too mutie, hands up."

"You can see my hands just fine from here." He replied smartly.

"We're going to need some identification, for our records; then we'll take you in for analysis. If you co-operate we'll let you go, if not we can make sure you never see the outside of a prison cell. Got it?" The question was aimed at Gambit, who the officer could sense wasn't going to make things easy for him.

Still with arms folded Remy talked back. "I think I left my wallet in my other pair of pants." He shrugged his shoulders.

The officer sighed. "Look buddy I'm just doing my job, we can make your life very uncomfortable from now on. It's up to you."

"I ain't your buddy." Gambit looked over at Rogue. "Don't tell them a thing."

The officer looked over at his backup and signaled one of them over. The second officer walked over to Gambit and kneed him the chest, then hit him on the back of the neck, forcing him to his knees.

Rogue gasped and went to step forward to help. "Stop it, you're hurting him!"

The officer turned his attention upon Rogue. He circled her first and then ran his hand up her side, resting on her hips.

Gambit looked up and snarled, "Get your hands off her!"

"Is it like that is it? You want me to leave your woman alone?" He moved his hand up her body towards her cheek. "I do hope your mutant power isn't a risk to society," he told her, "I'd hate to have to keep you all locked up, then again it could be fun."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." She warned; the officer wore fingerless gloves.

"And just what are you going to do about it?" He smirked.

The officer then did what the two mutants hoped he would. He put his hand against Rogue's cheek, causing her to absorb him and fall to the ground. The other two guards rushed forward and Gambit took the opportunity to blast them with his cards. He dragged himself up and grabbed Rogue, pulling her away. "Come on Chere, time to split!" They ran to the edge of the hangar and leapt off the cliff-face. Rogue held onto Gambit tightly and glided them down to safety.

"This is worse than any of us could have imagined." Rogue said when they had landed. The fright in her voice was clear. "Remy what are we gonna do?" A few tears began to run down her cheek. Gambit moved forward wrapping his arms around her protectively.

"I'm not sure Chere, but whatever it is, we'll work it out together. Gambit promise, he not let anything happen to you."

"Why are you being so nice?" She asked holding tighter to him. "I left you to die. We haven't even talked about it, with everything that's happened, you're risking your life for me, I can't ask you to do that. If you want to leave I'll understand."

"You never asked me to Rogue, I want to. You left me to die, but I knew it was just my own self-hate and loathing that made you do it. I hated putting you through the memories of my past, especially after us making love. When you left me, the only thing that kept me alive out there was the thought of making it back to you, and somehow charming my way back in to your heart. Sure, a little Rogue or Remy wasn't meant to be on the cards for us, but it's like a crazy poker game, you get the deal that's handed to you, and you cope with it, but Gambit ain't leaving."

"I love you Remy." She whispered.

"I know Chere, Gambit feels the same, he always has. Come on," he put his arm around her and started walking. "We need to find out the situation in town, then we can make a plan about not being recognized."

Rogue looked back up the cliff behind them at the mansion. "Do you think they'll be ok?"

"I hope so," Gambit replied. "We'll see them again." Remy wasn't sure if he said it to assure Rogue or himself. As they walked onward Rogue was unsure of what lay ahead of them, but she felt safer knowing that she was going to have a Cajun thief at her side.


End file.
